Coffee machines, also known as coffee-makers, having both at least one brewing chamber and a device for preparing and apportioning coffee powder are particularly used in the restaurant trade. These machines are generally bulky objects, obstruct an unusually large amount of space in the serving area and are often incompatible with modern and attractively designed restaurants. These machines also require a relatively large amount of maintenance and, in the event of breakdowns, cause fairly long service interruptions. Furthermore, the mechanical components thereof, by the nature of the design, are often contaminated with coffee powder and/or escaping water and coffee.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a coffee machine whose construction allows a smaller overall height than the prior art and an unobstructed front to provide an aesthetically attractive appearance. The machine should also be easy to operate and maintain. Furthermore, the construction should be such that the coffee machine has no unhygienic spaces where coffee powder and coffee can build up; with appropriate routing of the media contamination is prevented from occurring.